


Pink Soda

by nottherightseason



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Billy Hargrove, Background Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Bonding, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Neil Hargrove is His Own Warning, Sibling Bonding, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottherightseason/pseuds/nottherightseason
Summary: "All the girls had been around Billy today. Buzzing around him like flies. Acting like it was his honey skin and pretty ocean eyes they were attracted to, and not the sharp-edged meanness that he carried around with him. Gave them a little thrill each time he sparked into a room. Liked to sit and wonder if they were the type of girl that could make him be nice. Change him. The joke was on them because Billy was nice to all the girls when he wanted something from them."
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Pink Soda

Max didn’t know the lady that was scolding her; Assumed she was some friend or relative of Neil’s because she’d never seen her before until today. Seemed to think she could talk to her like she knew her anyway. Like she was more than who she was. “You’ve spilled pink soda on your dress,” the lady hissed. Leaned in close to her with breath that smelled like something pickled. “All over your brand new dress. You better go wash it out before your mom sees.”

Max hated the stupid dress anyway, but did as she was told if only to get away from Pickle Breath. Skitted her way past the dessert table and the small group of Aunts and Grandmothers. Just itching for an opportunity to spit on a fat white handkerchief and smear it along her chin. 

Max hated them too. 

“Watch where you’re going, kid.” A tall, thin girl glared at her when she opened the door to the bathroom. Made a beeline for the sinks. “You’re in my way.”

“Sorry.” Water rushed out of the faucet. Too hot under her fingers. 

The girl had turned and was watching her in the doorway; All pointed elbows and chiseled clavicles. Bleached blonde hair swept up ridiculously high. Her cheeks streaky pink. Like bacon. “You’re Susan’s daughter,” she said then, as if she’d just realized something. “Molly, isn’t it?”

“It’s Max.” She rubbed fiercely at the lavender polyester. Scowled.

“Whatever,” the girl sounded bored. And Max wondered why she was still here, still talking to her. “Listen…is your brother around anywhere?”

So that was why. She should have known.

All the girls had been around Billy today. Buzzing around him like flies. Acting like it was his honey skin and pretty ocean eyes they were attracted to, and not the sharp-edged meanness that he carried around with him. Gave them a little thrill each time he sparked into a room. Liked to sit and wonder if they were the type of girl that could make him be nice. Change him. The joke was on them because Billy was nice to all the girls when he wanted something from them. 

So Max said: “Sorry. I haven’t seen him since dinner.”

She imagined he’d probably be in some store-closet upstairs. Screwing one of the waitresses or the pretty bridesmaid with the long legs he’d been making eyes at during the service. Didn’t have the heart to tell her that though.

The girl flounced off in a huff and disappeared. Probably to go looking for him herself. Max hoped she’d find him in some compromising position and it’d serve her right for letting him turn her head. Serve her right for being stupid.

“Shit,” Max muttered.

The soda wasn’t coming out. Now all she had was a dark wet stain where the water had bled into the fabric. And the tissue she’d used to scrub at her dress had made it all furry. Like paper when you rubbed at it too hard with an eraser. 

She slipped back out into the hallway and saw her mother standing by the gift table. Piled high with boxes covered in slippery bright paper. Promised to birth boring, grown-up things when their wrappings had been shed. Things like bedlinen and bath towels and sparkly glass objects that were too pretty and delicate to be played with. Could only be admired and looked at from afar. 

“What happened to your dress?” Susan frowned a little when she saw her but didn’t ask her about it again. Swept her up into her arms with a silly sigh and pressed her chin into the top of her head. “Aren’t you happy, darling? Everything’s going to be so wonderful for us from now on.”

Max doubted it. Squirmed a little in her mom’s arms. “Sure,” she said.

If Susan had picked up on the annoyance in her voice, she didn’t comment on it. Seemed too happy to be bothered about anything. Too busy living out her fairytale to get upset about the stain on her dress or anything like that.

“Have you seen your brother?” This time it was Neil who asked it. Came striding out of the reception hall with a scowl on his face. “Where is he?”

“I don’t know,” Max said. Scowled back at him when he wasn’t looking.

“Probably off causing trouble somewhere,” Neil huffed. Answered for her anyway. Tipped his head up to the rafters when a burst of girlish laughter ricocheted from upstairs; A messy, unkempt looking bridesmaid retreating down the steps a second or two after, blushing pink when she saw them and disappearing into the bathroom. “That pretty much confirms it then,” he said. 

“Pretty much confirms what?” Billy stood on the top step, swaying slightly. Half-drunk probably and half-dressed too. “What happened to your dress, Max?”

“Spilled soda on it,” she muttered. But he wasn’t listening to her anyway.

“You look a disgrace,” Neil snapped. Watched his son clatter ungracefully down the stairs with a red face. “What happened to you? Where’s your tux gone?”

“Must’ve lost it,” Billy mumbled. Not quite so brave now that he wasn’t standing at the top of the stairs anymore. “What are you all standing around here for?”

“I was going to invite you into the wedding photo,” Neil went on. Jumped in quickly before Susan could say anything. “But,” he said. “Seeing as you’re both appallingly dressed-” he shot a fierce look between the two siblings. Lingered a little longer on Max. Made her go red. “I think I’ll have to retract that offer.”

Billy yawned loudly without covering his mouth. Just to show him that he didn’t care. Just to show him that he didn’t want to be invited into the stupid wedding photos anyway. Max stared at him all wide-eyed and wished he wouldn’t.

“You’d probably find it all stuffy and boring anyway,” Susan added brightly, trying to be on their side. “You two won’t want to stand around for photos.”

“Check,” Billy snapped and watched her bristle. “I’m going for a smoke.”

“Take your sister with you,” Neil shoved Max into his path like she was his responsibility. “I want you to look after her, you hear me?” 

Max wanted to tell him that she didn’t need looking after. She was twelve years old and very nearly in eighth grade. She didn’t need Billy looking after her like she was some kind of baby. Didn’t want him to either. 

Neil and Susan disappeared into the next room before either of them could kick up a fuss, and Max was secretly grateful that they’d left so quickly anyway and she hadn’t had to put up a fuss. She could think what she liked but she’d never actually have the guts to say any of it out loud. Not to Neil anyway.

“Well, then?” Billy stared at her. Eyebrow cocked. “Are you coming or what?”

Max hadn’t thought he’d actually wanted her to stay with him; Thought he’d brush her off as soon as their parents had disappeared and go find some other girl to talk to. Someone more interesting and older than she was. 

He stood there watching her with his cigarette jutted cockily between his teeth. Watched her like he knew something she didn’t. Watched her like he could see right into her head and read what she was thinking. The way Neil did. 

“I hate weddings,” she said. Followed him out to the parking lot and heard him snort with laughter. “Everybody acts stupid at weddings, don’t they?”

“Fucking waste of time if you ask me.” Billy’s cigarette hissed when he lit it and he leaned back against the wall. “Too fucking permanent too.”

Max wasn’t fazed by his swearing. In fact, she liked it. Made her feel grown-up when he cursed around her; Meant that he trusted her not to tell Neil what he was saying; That anything that got said from now on was between them only.

“I wish she hadn’t married him,” she said quietly. Watched the thick white smoke cloud the air. Felt it prickle under her nose. “Everything’s different now.”

“Yep.” He popped the p. Sounded bitter about it. “Brace yourself, Mad Max.”

She stared at him. Didn’t understand. “Brace myself for what?”

Billy stared at her, his face falling slack. For a hot minute, it looked like he was going to tell her something. But then he laughed and dragged on his cigarette again. Blew smoke into her face. “Doesn’t matter. You’ll see soon enough.”

She knew better than to keep on pressing for what he meant. 

“I’m never getting married,” she said instead. Knew that he’d laugh at that and ruffle her hair. Offer her his cigarette too because nobody else was around. 

Billy only ever seemed pleased with her when he felt like they had something in common. “Me neither, kid,” he said. “Me neither.”


End file.
